


Tether

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brief mention of homophobia, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, ever so slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: Based on the song “Invisible String” by Taylor Swift for the klainecclibrary valentines challenge!The moment Kurt saw Blaine he felt attached to him but he never knew how or why.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try and do this for every day! Please enjoy!

When he was six years old, Kurt Hummel knew that when he grew up he wanted nothing more than to have someone to love. All the movies and stories of soulmates lit his heart with passion. Of course, he knew that not everyone met theirs but he was determined. His dolls had been rearranged into all different relationships, some even going back to one they’ve previously been with, all in hopes of finding their own plastic soulmate. 

When he was seven a new family moved next door, with a boy who had unruly curly hair. The moment he saw those hazel eyes, Kurt knew he had to befriend him. Whenever he would meet him for play dates or tea parties he would want to gently pull on of his his dark curls and let it bounce back into place. The first time he did it, his new friend Blaine smiled so brightly that Kurt felt the sun dull and his eyes were only drawn to the boy in front of him. 

When he was eight, his mother died. His main source of light and happiness gone. Not even that smile could cheer him up anymore. But Blaine tried. He would not give up. And that’s all that mattered to Kurt - that he had a friend who loved and cared for him. In return for Blaine’s kindness, he would give him makeovers. As both a distraction and entertainment. 

Ages nine to fourteen blurred together in a mess of school, Kurt coming out and summers spent having water fights with his best friend, his only friend. There were actual fights as well. Arguments about clothes, toys and more serious things - like that one time Kurt compared Blaine to his dad all because he wanted control of the party. They didn’t speak for three weeks. Those three weeks were dark and grey for Kurt, knowing he had hurt his sunshine. He ached and longed to apologise but Blaine would never answer the door. So, he sang his apology - in Blaine’s front yard for everyone to see. After that the boys had never felt closer. 

The year Kurt went up to high school, he had to leave his friend behind and venture into new and scary territory. Speaking his concerns to Blaine he felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. 

Blaine grabbed him strongly by the shoulders and said, with that dazzling smile of his, “You are Kurt Hummel. The bravest boy I have ever known. You’ve been through some shit but have come out so strong. Next year I’ll be there too. But for now I’ll be here waiting every day for you to come home and we can gossip about those Neanderthals, and bo- girls.”

“Yeah,” Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes, “yeah we can do that.”

His freshman year was average, he tried to blend in to the background and get his work done quickly so he could relax and think of what outfit he was going to wear the next day. About halfway through, he came home one day to find Blaine already sat on his bed with red, puffy, empty eyes. He held him against his chest while he cried, after Blaine told him about how his dad was disapproving of him coming out. Kurt petted his hair and whispered reassurances in his ear. In this moment he felt the need to protect and car for this boy for the rest of his life. His bones ached at the thought of anyone hurting him, even himself. 

Eventually, Blaine came up to high school with Kurt. They both joined the new glee club that a languages teacher was starting because the old one was a creep. A few weeks into this new club they got paired for a duets assignment on ballads. After Rachel’s horrendous epiphany on her crush on Mr Schuester the boys decided to work on it at Kurt’s house. 

“Blaine that is not a ballad we can’t do that.”

“Yes it is! This is one of the most iconic songs of all time!”

“No,” Kurt sighed, “it’s one of your most iconic songs. Please, let’s just pick something else.”

“Hey,” Blaine moved so he was sat face to face with Kurt, “what’s going on with you lately? You’ve been kind of distant since I came to high school. Do you- do you not want to be around me anymore?”

“God,” Kurt whispered, “it’s quite the opposite actually.”

“Tell me.”

Kurt lifted his head so he could capture Blaine’s eyes in his. “For a while now I’ve felt... connected to you in a way I’ve never felt for anyone. And in these past two years I’ve made a couple of friends but none, none make me feel the way you do.”

“I feel the same.” Blaine breathed out. “If I can’t kiss you right now I think I’m going to go crazy.”

Laughing, Kurt pressed his lips Blaine’s. For a moment it was chaste but Blaine pushed back and Kurt’s hand flew up to his curls drawing him in closer. Warmth and content spread through their bodies. As they pulled back Blaine grinned. 

“Sunshine.” Kurt said to himself, quietly. 

“What?”

“You’re my light, my sunshine, my-“

“Soulmate.”


End file.
